parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style)
Jimmyandfriends's movie-spoofs of "Toy Story". It appeared on YouTube on September 21, 2015. Cast: *Sheriff Woody - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Buzz Lightyear - Jimmy Neutron *Mr. Potato Head - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Slinky Dog - Sparky (The Fairly OddParents) *Rex - SpongeBob SquarePants *Hamm - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *Bo Peep - Tootie (The Fairly OddParents) *Sarge - Jorgen Von Strangle (The Fairly Odd Parents) *Sarge's Soldiers - Various Fairies *Andy Davis - Jamie Bennett (Rise of the Guardians) *Mrs. Davis - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) *Molly Davis - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Sid Phillips - Snotty Boy (Barnyard) *Hannah Phillips - Winnie Portley-Rind (The Boxtrolls) *Scud - Alpha (Up) *Barrel of Monkeys - Snowgies (Frozen Fever) *Etch - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Lenny - Fear (Inside Out) *Bo Peep's Sheep - themselves *Mr. Shark - Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted) *Mr. Spell - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *RC - Maximus (Tangled) *Robot - Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Rocky Gibraltar - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Snake - Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Troll Dolls - Various Animals and Minions (Despicable Me) *Hockey Punk - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Various Rodents *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Gus (Cinderella) *Combat Carl - James (Thomas and Friends) *Baby Face - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Ducky - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) *Frog - Turbo (Turbo) *Hand-in-the-Box - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic)/Aeon the Terrible (Rudolph's Shiny New Year) *Jingle Joe - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Legs - Cruz Ramirez (Cars 3) *Rockmobile - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Roller Bob - Buck (Home on the Range) *Walking Car - Robin (The Lego Batman Movie) *Burned Rag Doll - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) *Yellow Soldier Toys - Mad Hatter and The March Hare (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Sally Doll - Smurfette (The Smurfs) Songs #You've Got a Friend in Me #Promised Land (from VeggieTales: Josh and the Big Wall!) #Strange Things #I Will Go Sailing No More #Soon (from Thumbelina (1994)) #Together Again (from Muppets Most Wanted) Trivia *Bloo as Robot is the second of Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) in JimmyandFriends. *In the first movie-spoof in Les & Company Bloo as Tito. *This will be inspired by Disney and Sega' Children Story spoof. Movie used: *Toy Story (1995) Trailer/Transcript *Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Trailer/Transcript Scenes *Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 1 - Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *The Fairly OddParents (2001) *Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (2001) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (2002) *Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! (2006) *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! (2006) *Dexter's Laboratory (1996) *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (1999) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Tinker Bell (2008) *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2015) *The Pirate Fairy (2014) *Pixie Hollow Games (2011) *VeggieTales (1993) *VeggieTales on TV (2006) *VeggieTales in the House (2014) *Rise of the Guardians (2012) *Bee Movie (2007) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *Barnyard (2006) *Back at the Barnyard (2007) *Coraline (2009) *Up (2009) *Frozen Fever (2015) *Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (1974) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Inside Out (2015) *Muppets Most Wanted (2014) *Pinocchio (1940) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) *Tangled (2010) *Tangled Ever After (2012) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2010) *Sesame Street (1969) *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) *Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) *Thomas the Tank Engine (1984) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) *Thomas and Friends (2004) *Pokémon (1997) *DuckTales (1987) *DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) *House of Mouse (2001) *Turbo (2013) *Wander Over Yonder (2013) *The Smurfs (2011) *Home (2015) *The Croods (2013) *Cars 3 (2017) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin: The Series (1994) *Wabbit (2015) *The Lego Movie (2014) *The Boxtrolls (2014) Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Character Story JimmyandFriends Movies Category:Character Story 1-4 Category:JimmyandFriends Pixar Movies Category:YouTube